


Convincing

by Cygfa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygfa/pseuds/Cygfa
Summary: Paul wants to surprise Hugh with an old Earth tradition, but Hugh is home early.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: USS Spaceboos ficlets and snippets





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/gifts).



> This is just a very brief sketch inspired by this beautiful drawing by Aphelyon: https://twitter.com/aphelyons/status/1208087549391978496?s=21
> 
> So, Happy Holidays!

Paul found himself twining the ribbons through his fingers as he made his way back to their quarters. Hurrying down the corridor, he wondered if this had really been a good idea. But after the ship’s latest adventures, they were about to have a whole weekend to themselves, barring any catastrophic incidents that would lead to them being activated for emergency duty, and it would have been that time of year had they been on Earth. Not that either of them subscribed to a particular set of beliefs or had ever celebrated together, but Paul remembered a video chat that had started with Hugh hastily leaving a room full of joyous people. And Hugh had always insisted enjoying the time mostly for being with his family. And Paul was his family now.  
Still fiddling with the ribbon, Paul reached their quarters and touched his palm quickly against the scanner by the door.  
“Computer, lights.”  
Once inside, he pulled his collar open and looked around the room. Aside from an uneven stack of PADDS on their coffee table, everything was just so. The dark red coverlet was neatly tucked in around the mattress and the bottle of wine and glasses he had set out during a brief break earlier were standing on the dinner table, waiting to be opened. So the only thing left to do was….  
He let his eyes wander around the room trying to decide how to execute his plan when the doors opened behind him.  
“Hugh! You’re….early.”  
Hugh was still in his sports clothes, the white t-shirt with the ship’s nickname on it emphasizing the muscles on his chest and arms.  
“Am I?” Paul knew that it wasn’t scientifically possible, but he still felt as if Hugh’s smile was increasing the light in the room.  
“What’s that?” Hugh stopped and gestured at Paul’s hand.  
“Oh….this….” Paul lifted his hand to look at the plant and then glanced back at Hugh, suddenly feeling a little silly. “It’s…..just a stupid old Earth tradition. It’d be December 25th at home…”  
“Paul Stamets,” Hugh took a step closer to him, “did you really think you’d need a mistletoe to get me to kiss you?”  
Paul knew the sparkle in Hugh’s eyes and couldn’t help a smile spreading over his own face.  
“I thought it couldn’t hurt to have one,” he said, drawing closer himself. “Just in case you needed…..convincing.”  
Hugh huffed a small laugh. “Well, consider me convinced.” And then he pressed his lips against Paul’s, humming softly when Paul pulled him closer against himself, wrapping his arm around Hugh’s shoulders tightly and cupping the back of his head, still clasping the mistletoe in his hand.  
Meanwhile, he could feel Hugh search for his zipper pulling it down quickly and then making a delighted noise and breaking the kiss.  
“You’re not wearing a shirt,” he said, his lips almost brushing against Paul’s as his eyes flickering between his naked chest and sparkling eyes. “More tricks to _convince_ me?”  
“Maybe….”  
Hugh laughed again, more loudly this time, and then wrapped his own arm around Paul, pulling him into another kiss, deepening it more and more, humming with delight when Paul’s fingers traced along his ear, the ribbon between them tickling him slightly


End file.
